


Scream

by sybris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fem!Levi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, actually yes non-binary levi, also kinda non-binary levi, i dont even know, its pretty much just a kinda angsty mess, male!hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/pseuds/sybris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very vague oneshot ft levihan friendship and no one is named but you can tell who it is at some point in the thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doujinbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/gifts).



> for extra awesomeness listen to Cradle by The Joy Formidable bc i wrote this to that song so it goes rly rly well with it :)))))))

The sweat from the bottle of Dr. Pepper was cold as it dribbled down the back of their hand.

It was after another argument that they’d decided to gun it out of town for a couple hours in their beat up pickup truck with a paint job that had certainly seen better days. A handful of CDs and the aftermath of a short 7-Eleven trip in hand, they parked the truck in the middle of absolutely nowhere, stuck in the first CD in the pile with the speakers at full blast, jumped on the roof of the truck and _screamed_ like their life depended on it.

They screamed _everything_ ; song lyrics, opinions, political statements, poetry, facts they learnt in school and all of their built up angsty teenager rage to the high Heavens, until their voice was raw and barely hanging on.

It was after another argument that they’d decided to camp out on the literal bed of the truck under the clear cover and stars. They didn’t put the cover on right away; they figured they might as well take advantage of the summer sky and relax. But not before texting their best friend and seeing if he wanted to camp out with them.

They got a surprisingly fast reply for a 4a.m text, but the confusion didn’t last long when they saw that he’d agreed and would be there with everything they needed at this moment. Their Dr. Pepper was long gone, the glass still a little chilled, the bottle standing upright next to their pillow. A steady rumble was barely heard or registered over the sound of the music still steadily blasting from the truck’s speakers. At one point or another they’d ventured in the depths of the truck in search of an actual stereo; they knew they had one in there, but where was the bloody thing?

Their head lifted and their ears perked up at the sound of footsteps crunching over the dirt and dust of the outback. They’d had next to no luck with their quest for the stereo, so, naturally, they opted for just hanging their torso over the side of the back. They didn’t really acknowledge the footsteps, having only glanced back and, considering it was their friend, decided to finally crawl back into their little nest.

Their friend jumped in after them, heaving a stereo he’d brought himself over into the nest and holding out their hand for a CD. They obliged, simply choosing the first CD off of the slowly dwindling pile. The music was soon blasting from the speakers; it was one of their favourites songs, they realise, and it would do wonders for them to shout out those lyrics.

Their friend could see the gleam in their eyes. He stood up, grabbing their hands, and pulled them up with him, one foot stomped on the edge and one fist flung in the air as the lyrics took him over. The temptation was unreal for them; so, naturally, they just _had_ to join in.

They copied their friend’s pose and they both started to simultaneously scream out the lyrics, one of them a little more in tune than the other. It was like they’d both silently agreed to just let it all out through the lyrics, the beat, everything about this particular song. And it was phenomenal.

With a camo-patterned coat that sat too big on them and with sleeves rolled up their skinny arms to just below their elbows and with scars brought on by their own hand and skinny jeans rolled up above the ankle and that hugged their legs _just right_ and shoes that bore stupid socks they’d bought from a shop called Dangerfield and a shirt that sat too loose and hair that blended with the darkness around them they both just screamed and screamed until there was nothing left, until they couldn’t be heard over the top of the music because they were stupid and had decided to turn it up to the point where the speaker’s probably weren’t gonna work right afterwards.

But to hell with it, because in that moment they were free. Free from the stress of their godforsaken high school, free from trying to keep up a steady social life, free from the constant forms of negativity, free from the arguments and free from their mother.

And to hell with it, because in that moment they were happy. Happy for the first time since the day they’d turned fourteen and got their first period on the heavy side and since the day they moved across the country and since the day they had to accept their new surroundings and since the day they remembered, remembered that they lived another life, a life where they fought giants over fifteen meters tall, one reaching just over sixty, a life where they watched those they loved die, die, and die again, where their friend was biologically female and they were a man standing just a little bit taller than they did now, where they were Captain of the military and they didn’t have to worry about whether or not Stephanie was going to where the same thing they would, even though it was highly unlikely because no one wore what they did.

_My vi-cious tongue, cra-dles just one._  
My vi-cious tongue, cra-dles just one.  
My vi-cious tongue, cra-dles just one…

To hell with it all, really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw my tumblr is pedoseidon so be sure to check that out for all your dumb weeaboo snk ereri and feminininininininininism needs


End file.
